WikiConstitution:About
The mission This site exist to create Ideological Charters that express how various philosophies would govern society if it was in control. With a mission like this, it's bound to be contentious, and will spark heated and lively discussion. That's the goal! But it should not involve: * vandalism - the "blanking" of Charters, the addition of vulgarities into their text or the insertion of inappropriate text of any kind into them * personal attacks on other users * lengthy attacks within Charters on other philosophies (except concise expressions of opposition to policies and reasons why they are opposed) Labels While the original Charter names for this site were derived from Libertarian surveys designed to show participants where they landed on a particular political spectrum chart, these labels have come under fire as being slanted towards a libertarian interpretation of the political spectrum. For example, not all conservatives are "authoritarian" and not all liberal/progressives are "statist" (i.e. believing in the power of the State to control all things.) YOU and only YOU should decide your political label, and act accordingly. If your ideology isn't represented here, start a new Charter by placing brackets " " around the name, just as you would to create a new article. Then add it to the list on the main page. Some helpful advice Like other wikis in the Wikia family, anyone can edit these pages, and no one actually "owns" the wiki or its content. By all means be bold in your edits, adding content and information that others will want to know about. But please also remember to collaborate with others, be friendly, discuss differences of opinion, and be mindful of the work others have done on this project before you got here. Remember that they are, like you, all volunteers and fans, and they like what they've done here. Approach your edits in the spirit of improving the wiki, rather than "putting your stamp on it" and your presence here will be a blessing, not one that is resented. Try to be accurate in your statements and leave links and/or other verifiable source information in articles you edit. Feel free to add your opinions and feelings where it's appropriate and where it's clearly labeled as such. For first-time editors Please make the first place you visit. It will have you editing in no time! Is this your first time here? Please consider feeling your way around, learning how to edit by hitting the "edit" tab, and not starting off your career as an editor by vandalizing pages (if you add things to pages to "test" how to edit, it's vandalism if you hit the 'save page' button.) There will be a great temptation to make a dozen edits in your first hour or two here. That's GREAT! But please make them quality edits that will make you a valued member of a team, not a "spoiler" who ruins what others have worked hard to create. While it's not required before you start editing, registering and adopting a User name is a good idea. When people see your IP number - rather than a User name - they may assume you are here to vandalize pages, not contribute. If you are here to contribute, you'll want to establish a "good name" so let's see what that name is!